1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a reflective liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
The emergence and development of mobile devices and wearable device brings ever increasing demand for lightweight and ultra power saving display devices for various applications. Among them, electronic ink display devices have a significant advantage of ultra power saving and extremely extended standby time, making it successful in the application of electronic books; however, they suffers serious disadvantages in respect of color displaying and dynamic displaying and being incapable of full color displaying and unable to achieve refresh rates necessary for video displaying hinder widened applications of the electronic ink in movable and wearable device. Ordinary liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, although possessing displaying characteristics, such as colorfulness, definitions, and refresh rate, satisfying most of the demands, require relatively high power consumption, making them one of the major power consuming components for the applications in movable and wearable devices and greatly restricting the standby or operation time of the device.
A reflective liquid crystal display device has a high refresh rate and better color displaying characteristics similar to those of the traditional LCDs and requires no backlighting to supply light so as to cast ultra power saving characteristics, such features making it though highly of in the applications of mobile and wearable devices. As shown in FIG. 1 a reflective liquid crystal display device comprises an upper substrate 100 and a lower substrate 200 that are opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer 300 between the upper and lower substrates 100, 200, and a reflective layer 400 attached to a surface of the lower substrate 200, wherein the reflective layer 400 is often formed of a metal layer having relatively high reflectivity for reflecting surrounding light that transmits into a display device backwards in order to provide displaying illumination for the reflective display device. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, the reflective layer 400 is further processed to form a diffuse-reflection layer 400′ in order to change the behavior of reflection thereof from mirror surface reflection to diffusion reflection. The formation of the diffuse-reflection layer 400′ that features diffusion reflection would require processing conducted on a surface of the reflective layer 400 to form bump structures 401 thereon so as to provide a metal diffuse-reflection layer 400′ having an irregular surface. This requires one or multiple runs of processes of coating photoresist, exposure, and developments, making the process relatively complicated and the cost high.
Thus, it is desired to provide a novel way of forming a reflective layer or structure in a reflective liquid crystal display device to provide a diffuse reflection effect with a simplified manufacturing process and reduced cost.